Monster Express
Monster Express is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, it was founded on August 30, 2013 by Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi and Uhaa Nation. On October 12, 2016 Monster Express was forced to disband after losing a match VerserK. History On August 1, 2013 after Tozawa had led Mad Blankey to victory against -akatsuki- in a match, where the losing stable would have to disband, the rest of Mad Blankey turned on him, kicking him out of the group and assuming Yamato their new leader. On August 30, Mad Blankey turned on Uhaa Nation after he refused to wrestle Akira Tozawa. On September 12, Naruki Doi turned on Yoshino, signaling the end of World-1 International and Yoshino and Ricochet and Boy formed a stable with Tozawa, Takagi and Nation. On October 6, Tozawa, Yoshino and Takagi failed to capture the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and they revealed the named of the stable Monster Express. On October 10, Yoshino defeated YAMATO to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship for the second time. On December 22, Tozawa and Takagi defeated Naruki Doi and Yamato to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On March 2, 2014, Yoshino dropped the Open the Dream Gate Championship to Monster Express stablemate Ricochet. On July 20, 2014, Takagi and Tozawa lost the titles to Millennials (Eita and T-Hawk). On April 4 Ricochet won the Open The Freedom Gate Championship by deafeating Johnny Gargano. On May 5, 2014 Ricochet lost the title to Yamato. On July 20, Ricochet and Matt Sydal unsuccessfully challenged Naruki Doi and Yamato for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. and Ricochet leaved the stable after that night to foucus on his tag team with Matt Sydal. On November 3, Anthony Nese began his first tour of Dragon Gate USA's Japanese parent promotion, Dragon Gate and he joined the stable and he unsuccessfully challenge Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. Four days later Nese left the stable. On February 28, 2015 Tozawa defeated Kzy for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On March 1, 2015 Yoshino and Boy defeated Cyber Kong and Yamato to won the Open The Twin Gate Championship and Uhaa Nation left Dragon Gate to sign with WWE. On March 29 Tozawa defeated Yosuke Santa Maria for the Open The Owarai Gate Championship. On May 30 Yoshino defeated T-Hawk in the finals to win the 2015 King of Gate tournament. On June 13, Yoshino and Boy lost the titles to Naruki Doi and Yamato. On June 14, Yoshino defeated BxB Hulk to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship for the third time. On August 16 Yoshino lost the title to Shingo Takagi after the match Takagi turned on their stablemates and create VerserK. After the end of Millennials T-Hawk was taken at the beginning of the Summer Adventure Tag League in 2015 as a new member of the stable and Yoshino and Tozawa finished Summer Adventure Tag League with 2 victories and 1 draw and 1 loss reaching to semifinals they lost Jimmy K-ness J.K.S and Jimmy Susumu costing him a spot in the finals. On November 1, 2015 Tozawa lost the title to Kotoka.On November 23, 2015, Yoshino defeated Mr. Nakagawa via fan decision the Open The Owarai Gate Championship. On December 6 Tozawa, Yoshino and T-Hawk defeated Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and Yamato in a decision match for the vacated Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On February 14 Big R Shimizu accepted T-Hawk's invite and joined the stable. On March 6, 2016 T-Hawk and Shimizu defeated Doi and Yamato to win the Open the Twin Gate titles. On April 3 Yoshino was stripped of the Open the Owarai Gate Champion due to failure to defend it within the previous three months. On May 8 to June 12 Tozawa, T-Hawk, Yoshino and Shimizu participated at the 2016 King of Gate Tozawa at block B, T-Hawk at block C and Yoshino and Shimizu at block D, Tozawa finished his block with 7 points and then he defeated Eita in a playoff match to advanced to the semifinals and Tozawa lost to Yamato. T-Hawk finished his block with 6 points and T-Hawk failed to advanced to the finals due to losing to Masaaki Mochizuki. Yoshino failed to advanced to the finals finishing block D with 7 points and Shimizu with 8 points advancing to the semifinals. At the semifinals Shimizu defeated a former Dia.Hearts stablemate Masaaki Mochizuki to advanced to the finals but Shimizu lost to YAMATO at the finals. On June 19 Shimizu and T-Hawk lost the Twin Gate Titles to Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora). On August 6 to August 27 Tozawa, Shimizu and Yoshino and T-Hawk participated at the 2016 Summer Adventure Tag League Tozawa, Shimizu finished block B with 6 points and Yoshino and T-Hawk finished block A with 6 points. On September 4 Tozawa, Yoshino and T-Hawk lost the Open the Triangle Gate Champions to Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Kanda and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!. On September 22 after Yoshino, Shimizu, Peter Kaasa and T-Hawk lost to CIMA and Dragon Kid, Masaaki Mochizuki and Flamita, after the match T-Hawk insulted his stablemates and challenged Yoshino for the leadership of Monster Express. On September 22 during the loser leaves unit between Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk VerserK interfered in the match and the match ended in no contest and T-Hawk turned on Yoshino and joined VerserK and also Tozawa announced his plans to leave Dragon Gate and to WWE and his last match will be on November 3 at the Gate of Destiny 2016. On September 29 Peter Kaasa officially joined the stable. On October 12, 2016 Monster Express was forced to disband after losing a match VerserK. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (4 times) - Yoshino (2), Ricochet (1) and Takagi (1), **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Tozawa **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – Tozawa and Takagi (1), Yoshino and Boy (1), T-Hawk and Shimizu (1) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – Tozawa, Yoshino and T-Hawk **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) – Tozawa (1) and Yoshino (1) **King of Gate 2015 - Yoshino *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open The Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) - Ricochet *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'177' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Tozawa **PWI ranked him #'268' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Yoshino **PWI ranked him #'274' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - T-Hawk Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units